


Desilusão

by fadaravena



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, Unrequited Crush
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadaravena/pseuds/fadaravena
Summary: Clive recebe uma visita na prisão, alguém que não esperava.





	Desilusão

— Você tem visita  
  
O som alto de metal pesado colidindo vibrou  
Sem protestar, deixou-se guiar pelos coturnos  
Chegando na sala, sentou-se atrás do vidro  
Que separa os de dentro dos de fora  
Por fim, levantou a cabeça e seus olhos cresceram

— Flora?  
  
Há quantos meses não a via  
E que aparência era aquela?  
Óculos fundo de garrafa  
E pano colorido envolta da cabeça  
Ela levou o dedo indicador até os lábios e chiou

— O professor não pode saber  
  
De repente, sentiu formar-se um nó em sua garganta

— Eu estava preocupada  
  
Ela continuou  
Tão ingênua  
Tão gentil  
Tão doce era o sorriso dele  
Quando lhe deu uma nova chance de se redimir  
Com esforço, a voz estrangulada, dirigiu-lhe a pergunta

— Como ele está?  
  
Ela parecia refletir  
Num modo, talvez, de fazer soar menos doloroso  
O quê ele já aguardava

— Como está o professor?  
  
Repetiu, elevando o tom de voz  
Urgente e ansioso  
Mas não houve resposta  
Por que não diz nada?  
Ele já resolvera o enigma  
Que se apresentava diante de si  
Na figura de uma pessoa próxima  
Que em segredo vinha  
No lugar dele  
Quando devia ser ele  
A lhe procurar

Um toque opaco fez com que voltasse uma vez mais a atenção para ela, sua palma aberta estava colada na superfície do vidro, seus grandes olhos pareciam dizer para o garotinho lá dentro que não se jogasse no abismo

— Há um outro homem em nosso lar agora, ele faz o professor muito feliz.

Clive abriu um leve sorriso, isso era tudo

— Obrigado, Flora. Isso me deixa mais tranquilo.

O canto de seus lábios, contudo, ainda tremiam


End file.
